


谁与共

by Elena159



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:01:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29176074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elena159/pseuds/Elena159
Summary: 老渣×爱总，你浦的父母爱情（划掉）
Relationships: Jürgen Klopp/Michael Edwards
Kudos: 2





	谁与共

新科克比的设计方在定稿前曾经向利物浦的球员教练们征求意见，球员们聚集在另一侧讨论着各种需求，设计方在一旁向克洛普介绍，“您的办公室会在这里，比梅尔伍德这间要大一点，如果不够的话旁边这间的区域也可以划过来——”

“谢谢，足够了，”克洛普的目光由他的新办公室移向四周，“周围这些还是办公室还是按照梅尔伍德的分布来？”

“如果您和助教、体育总监都没有意见的话。”林德斯与克拉维茨的办公室就在他的附近，刚才差点被划进他办公室的区域设计方有意向改造成一个小的讨论室，方便教练组的战术交流。

只是与梅尔伍德不同，他的新办公室一边连接外景走廊，另一边到了内部的旋梯旁，与奖杯陈列柜遥遥相望，周边的办公室只能分布在两侧，而非梅尔伍德的对面，在梅尔伍德那属于爱德华兹——

“我对定稿的部分没有意见，”设计方征求爱德华兹意见的场合并没有旁人在场，“但希望隔音效果上更好一些，我这边需要电话沟通的事情太多，别影响到我们主教练。”

正式搬进新科克比——此时应当称为安盛训练中心——后，克洛普配合球队官方摄影师拍了一组照片。正是国家队比赛日，不必着急安排训练，克洛普走出了办公室熟悉一下新训练基地的地形。

爱德华兹刚巧从外面回办公室，迎面碰上克洛普出门，“早安，boss，今天大概没有训练安排？我路过的时候也没在场地上看到球员。”

“早，”在公共场合两人仍然是利物浦成功路上的黄金搭档，克洛普也只是礼貌而克制地点头，“上午从梅尔伍德往这边搬东西，我四处走走熟悉熟悉这里。”

“从你的邻居开始？”爱德华兹推开了办公室的门。

爱德华兹的办公室比他在梅尔伍德的那间要大一些，却与克洛普自己的办公室风格迥然不同，可以望向室外的落地窗已拉了一半窗帘，即便是最阳光明媚的早上也光线也昏暗了许多。

“外面太阳这么好，等球员们开始训练了，不看看他们踢球就当放松吗？”

“如果有球员需要走进主教练的办公室时，或许他们不太希望被旁边的人时时刻刻盯着？”

两人不再继续纠缠这个话题，没有在梅尔伍德训练需要的工作人员比教练组和更衣室更早搬进新基地，与克洛普办公室冷清而规整的状态不尽相同，爱德华兹的办公室布置地丰富又随意了许多，他的外套搭在了椅背上，与桌上的计算机和纸质资料一起，似乎构成了一个安全区域，克洛普注意到办公桌上摆放的两个相框，其中一个是爱德华兹与他的技术团队们的合影，另一个则拍摄于克洛普和19年年末续约的时候，他与克洛普和远道而来的芬威体育总裁迈克尔·戈登的合影。

而这或许也是爱德华兹一直以来的工作给人的感觉，克洛普是那个站在台面上、给所有人以信心的领导者，爱德华兹低调与沉默，克洛普会要求球员们记住每一位俱乐部工作人员的名字，会在各种采访的场合感谢爱德华兹团队的工作，而爱德华兹鲜少公开予以回应，却总是出现在所有需要的场合，在背后表示自己的支持，以及，爱意。

爱德华兹在这个冬天比往年更多地同克洛普一起住在福姆比，而非他在曼彻斯特的家里。他们仍然一前一后地到达安盛训练中心，虽然总是不长的间隔大约看起来也有些奇怪，但无论是餐厅里工作的卡罗尔和卡洛琳，时有早到的佩普与彼得，都未曾置一词——有时两人一起走过外景长廊，或许只安静地并肩走过，算不上有多亲密，他的助教们隔着落地窗微笑着与他们打招呼——

也许爱德华兹办公室“为了不打扰球员”的遮挡，也有一定的道理？

临近冬窗的时节体育总监总是会比往日忙碌一些，克洛普在他们某次见面的时候提议请格雷厄姆博士的团队来他办公室旁的讨论室开会，而非如平常一般去底层的会议室，这样显而易见地让教练组更容易参与进来。

爱德华兹对此并无异议，长期名单向转会交易的发生总需要教练点头，而当下仍然无向好迹象的疫情让这一切也都变得复杂起来。

这不是最好的时代，也不是最差的时代，却是一个如此需要相互信任的艰难时代。

输给南安普顿的晚上，克洛普先回到家，爱德华兹进门时，门前到客厅里一路灯火通明，却并无熟悉的身影，尤尔根也许已经睡了。在球队境况不理想之时，主教练往往辗转反侧难以入眠的忧虑，克洛普最近便是如此。

爱德华兹轻手轻脚地进门，生怕惊扰了来之不易的休息时间。爱德华兹换下了外套，方才注意到卧室门开着，连带着几个客房也都是如此，往内望也并未见人，“尤尔根？”他从楼上下来。

“我在。”远处黑暗中大约是厨房的方向传来了一声简短的回应，爱德华兹用手机照着路，摸到了厨房。

克洛普如同一尊矗立在原地思考的雕像，坐在厨房里不发一言，爱德华兹走来也便没有出声。安慰的话语无异于打断主教练告诉运转的思路，克洛普不愿说话，那他也保持沉默——爱德华兹稍调高了些空调的温度，然后抱着笔记本坐到了与厨房正相对的餐厅里。

两人沉默的“对峙”持续到了凌晨，克洛普终于起身，“还在工作？”

“回完最后一个邮件。”爱德华兹抬头看了克洛普一眼，没有过多的询问，就只当是一次普通的加班到深夜，他的同事与恋人静等在他的身旁，爱德华兹合上了笔记本，拉起克洛普，“睡吧。”

利物浦在一月上中旬踢得无比挣扎，社交媒体上充斥着关于高层在中后卫引援方面不作为的评论，而克洛普始终明白并非如此——只是他在新闻发布会上提出需要了中卫的新援，却未曾具体问过爱德华兹，即使他应该是最能够给他一个准确答案的人。

当球队的队医把马蒂普的初步扫描结果拿给克洛普时，大概有一万种最不好的结果已经摆在了他的面前，三个正牌中卫全部赛季报销，也确乎到了所谓“山穷水尽”的时刻。他从旋梯上了楼，爱德华兹恰好从办公室出来，于是在门口等了他片刻，“一切都会好起来的。”

或许比起这样泛泛的祝愿，来自体育总监的“我一定会在转会窗截止日前签下至少一名中卫”会更加实际，但克洛普最终没有这样要求。保证是来自没有安全感时的自我慰藉，而他始终知道也许爱德华兹不是一个喜欢用各种话语激励人心的人，可是他确实在为达成这样的目的而努力。

“真正的消息不会传出来。”克洛普最终做出了如此的回应。

而这，也是作为主教练可以为体育总监所做的事。


End file.
